Because I Love You
by The Burnt Jewel
Summary: In this world of filthy players and uninterested businessmen, Mikan Sakura finds herself shaking hands with the most horrifying of inanimate feelings; Nothingness.


**Disclaimer: *sobs* I Do not own Gakuen Alice :(**

**Because I Love You**

**1: A New Home**

The airport buzzed with untimely activity, and I dragged my foot beside Mom, my hands gripped firmly on my luggage.

"Over there?" Her hand shot up towards Terminal three and she nodded knowingly at the host seated behind the help desk. "Thank you."

She gestured me with her purse and we walked hurriedly towards the benches adjacent to the terminal. Mom sat down with a huff. I followed suit.

"-That's why I hate travelling by air" She babbled, and I, submissively lost in thought, inclined my head towards the transparent glass, eyeing the officials set at work.

"-Good thing I saw the help desk. Or else we would be lost!" Her hands shot up in the air, describing the various people set at sight.

"Mom" I said, rather called. She was so busy talking about her childhood that I had to tug her arm roughly.

She blinked, and looked up in exasperation.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

"I don't want to listen" I said, directing my gaze on my bag, full of unnecessary essentials.

She sighed and shut her mouth, grumbling occasionally.

In order to avoid getting observed by old men, I ducked my head towards my bag and started rechecking our passports and tickets.

"This is the 100th time you've opened your bag, Mikan" She said, her face wary with worry.

"I'm just trying to avoid free time at all costs, Mom." I said, pulling out a chocolate bar and zipping my bag upright.

"You don't have to keep thinking about that" Her voice was a whisper.

Mom hated talking about _that _topic whenever I was around. And I hated listening to it.

My hands balled into fists and I gritted my teeth.

"I thought we discussed it" I said. My jaw flexed.

"Yes, but honey-" She started desperately, her forehead creased. "I can't-"

"Stop" I mouthed, my hand raised. A few people were looking at us with curious faces, and the last thing I wanted was to create another irrational scene. "This colossal thing is hereby banned from our dialogues" I spoke through my teeth.

"But-"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" I hissed, and she stopped, biting her lip.

The bell rung and passengers began to get up, clutching their required papers.

I got up, too, my mind taut in concentration. "We should go" I said, and pulling my luggage with me, I walked up behind the line.

Throughout the whole flight to Japan, neither of us talked. I was known for firing the bullet, and that somehow prohibited Mom from bringing the sentence on her lips again. I was thankful for that, because I was barely able to keep my anger at bay without slamming my fists into each other and gripping the seat.

I wanted so badly to spill slang from my mouth that I almost growled at the hostess before realizing she wasn't the traitor.

We reached our new home prior to six. The maids bowed in respect as we set foot upon our mansion, wishing us a happy and contented life and bustling around with enthusiasm.

Mom's mood instantly brightened up.

"Jane" She called at the brunette placing orders on the table as we ascended the stairs, led by other servants.

"Yes, ma'am?" She had a French accent.

"Do decorate this house with lavender flowers. And paint the walls with a touch of Bubbly Blue." She chimed, thrilled to start interior designing. "It'll suit well with the curtains, I should think"

"How appropriate your choices are, Sakura-san" Jane nodded in approval.

I followed another girl with strawberry blonde hair as she introduced me my new room, full equipped with a bedroom, a dressing room, a study room, a dance room ("Courtesy of your uncle" the maid said, bowing in respect) a mega-sized lavatory and a theatre.

"Wow" I said, unsurprisingly after she finished, beaming in agreement.

"The theatre was also used by the king's daughter, Ms. Sakahatsi Negara-san before she was crowned queen"

I looked up towards the rooms. "Thank you, miss. That'll be all."

"Sarah" She said and walked towards the door.

"Sorry?"

"My name is Sarah"

"Oh" I said. She smiled and exited towards the stairs, closing the door behind her.

I directed my gaze towards my suit and decided to explore it, since I had much free time in my hands.

The walls were painted a shiny red in my study room, probably done to simulate energy, like I had read in one of the articles about the human mind. The curtains were matching crimson, and the cupboards along with the other furniture and stuff was dipped in Bossy Black.

I trotted towards the others, as slowly as I could, observing each work as I passed.

My bedroom had Sleepy Blue written all over it, with white sheets and blue blankets matched to make a comfortable night. The walls were splashed with baby blue and the curtains had a polka-dot combination; blue with white dots. There wasn't much in there, except for a white cupboard full of face products and toiletries.

"I'm gonna get the blues if I wait much longer here" I muttered and walked towards the dressing room.

The dressing room consisted of Mischief Maroon, Inventive Green and Rocking Pink, all combined together to create a 'fun' room, as my mom called it. She probably designed it herself, concentrating on the fact that these three probably defined a girl's day out. The main item in the room was the cupboard, full of branded clothes from top-clad designers. I sighed impatiently as I eyed the long row of boots, all up to a spoilt girl's expectations.

The walls were painted with a combination of the three; water patterns slashing against parallel lines with girls drawn in between, showing off their dresses and such. A large bed-well, it looked like a bed-was placed in between, maybe for trying out various shoes and brands of nail polish. A window was placed right in front of the bed, where rows of buildings overlooked the river, a sign gathering them all as a part of the prestigious school I was enrolled in, "Alice Academy"

I hadn't heard much about it, except that only people with huge stashes of money could seek entrance for their sons or daughters.

I shrugged to myself and left the over-designed room.

The dance studio was something else entirely. DJ stations lined up beside the stage, with another entrance from the hall. The walls were behind big blocks of Sexy Purple stashed together on every direction I turned. A bar stood adjacent to the station, where a host bowed respectfully, a smile fixed on his face. I nodded in acknowledgement.

The ceiling held a disco ball, like the one back at my ex-home, where the lights shimmered and danced between objects. Music could be heard in the background, with a familiar song beating its drum to it.

I worked my way towards the door, already imagining people dancing across the floor and having a good time.

My eyelids started drooping as I re-entered the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted.

It was probably jet-lag, or due to the fact that each room was far apart from each other by at least six meters. Or maybe both. Either way, my hands found the blankets, pulling me under them.

And with a subconscious mind, I fell into a deep sleep.

"_I'm breaking up with you"_

'_Are you crazy? Who would want to date you?"_

"_Look….this just can't work"_

"_You leave me no freaking choice, Mikan!"_

"_This was just a joke. Sorry if you thought otherwise"_

"_We're not a couple" He said. "We can never be"_

I got up, my breath coming out in gasps. I clutched my throat tightly, until the last scene dissolved into darkness, with the wall staring at me in the face. I bit my lip as I hard as I could to avoid screaming, lest the maids come running to my aid. The last thing I wanted was for them to see my horrified face in the morning, which would really spark up gossips.

And I had been so sure…so sure that the nightmares would vanish the day I transferred to Japan, but apparently, dreams didn't have geographical boundaries.

I scooted out of my bed and rushed to the lavatory, afraid that the maids would come knocking at my door, they're eyes widening at the pitiful sight.

In my blurry vision and half-opened eyes, the lavatory was more like one of the Kohler ones I had seen in TV, but with no actors prepared to shoot the sequence. A large shower cubicle lined three meters away from the sink, enclaved with glass. A relaxant chair was placed in the middle of the room-if a 'room' it could be called- and beside it stood a round table, holding 'It Girl' and 'Femina' magazines in place. There were tiles outlining each wall, designed with flowers and multiple colors.

I walked towards the sink, examining my face in front of the mirror. It looked fine, except for the frantic gaze which I covered with a deep breath. Everything looked just like it should. .like I had gotten out of bed immediately, in a hurry to get dressed for school.

I rushed down the stairs quarter to nine, wearing the Academy's uniform, consisting of a plaid skirt and a plain white blouse. The maids started to plate my breakfast as I sat down on the table. Mom sat across me, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Today's your first day, Mikan" She said, her face glowing with excitement. "Make it count"

I nodded, my face grim. First days were annoying.

"Since I couldn't get a birthday gift for your birthday, I brought you a homecoming one" She winked at me. I raised one sole eyebrow.

She snapped her hands and Jane appeared, with a pair of keys inside a box, placed on a tray.

"Volkswagen." Her face lit up in pleasure. "Black Beetle, v800"

I stared at the keys. "Um….thanks, Mom"

She raised a dismissive hand. "C'mon, finish up your breakfast! You only have fifteen minutes"

I gulped my breakfast down and walked towards the car, a ribbon attached on its front engine. The maids hurried after me, removing all signs that meant 'gift'.

I got inside the car and started the engine, with my mind swirling in unprecedented thoughts about the unknown.

"Well, Good luck to me" I said to myself as I backed the car out of the driveway and zoomed out of sight.

**_OOOO_**

**Yello, reviewers! :D**

**SO as I promised, I've started writing this story to make up for the deleted story "An Uneventful Life". Do voice your thoughts, and let me know how it is. And remember, I love you guys :'D**

**Well, according to me, the story WAS AWESOME! *gloats* Just kidding, friends. I tend to get all worked up and excited when I write a story (hyperactive, much?) :P Blame the genes!**

**Anyhow, click on the cute blue review button down there and make your fuzzy mate happy :)**

**Till next time,**

**Ja Ne~!**

**The Burnt Jewel**


End file.
